


Something Just Like This

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fics to make up for Angst [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: How do soulmarks react to a change of name/gender?Virgil and DC find out when Lydia becomes Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fics to make up for Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589185
Comments: 17
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the way it was originally supposed to end, but. Eh. Whatever.

The Aster twins were the most popular teenagers in Sanders High. Logan and Lydia were identical, often switching places before they hit puberty. Even after, if Lydia tucked her hair beneath a hat and wore small heels, the two were hard to tell apart. 

Aside from the oddity of being twins, the two were high-achievers. Logan joined the debate club and student council, rising rapidly through the ranks due to his maturity and inquisitive nature. Lydia, while she only joined track, became the star of the team by the middle of sophomore year. The old adage was true for both of them. Boys wanted to be Logan and be with Lydia, and girls wanted to be Lydia and be with Logan. 

Needless to say, the first day of their junior year was a shock to all.

~~

_Two and a half months prior._

There was a soft knock on Logan Aster’s door, rousing him from the book he was reading. It was the work of a moment to glance at the clock. 2:16AM. Huh. It was odd for anyone in his family to be awake at such an hour. 

“Come in.” His door squeaked a bit as it opened, and Logan was on his feet in an instant. “Lydia? Whatever is the matter?” 

His twin sister was standing there, eyes red and hair mussed, tears rolling freely down her face. “Lo.” She practically fell into his arms, sobbing into his pajama shirt. 

“Lydia?” 

She shook her head. “Don’ call me Lydia.”

“Oh? What would you like me to call you?”

“Lo, I don’t think I’m a girl.” 

Logan’s breath caught in his throat. He was not prepared for this eventuality in the least.

“Ah. Are you… Are you a boy?” 

His sis- brother, his brother nodded into his chest, taking in gulps of air.

“I see. Is there a particular name you would rather I call you?”

“Ro-roman.” He was calmer now, which relieved Logan to no end. 

“Thank you for telling me, Roman. Would you like my assistance when you tell Mom and Dad?” 

“Please.” 

~~

When Logan and Roman Aster strolled onto campus for the first day of junior year, there were whispers in the hallways. Where was Lydia? Which boy was Logan? Who was the other boy?

By the end of the day, everyone knew. Lydia Aster was no more. Roman Aster was their new classmate, and Logan Aster would defend his little brother fiercely. 

Since he was elected student council president, his wrath was something to be feared. 

~~

“Hi Roman! Hi Logi-bear!” Patton Hartford wrapped the twins up in a hug, kissing Logan on the cheek once he made sure the coast was clear. “Ro, you look great today! Did you get a different haircut?”

Roman smiled at his brother’s soulmate. “Yeah, Pat. How was the first day back?”

“Oh, great! Nobody asked me out today, which was great.” 

Logan scowled, wrapping an arm around Patton. 

“It’s not their fault, Lolo! They don’t know we’re soulmates!” 

Logan took Patton’s hand and pressed a small kiss to the inside of Patton’s wrist where his name rested at the pulse-point. “I know, North Star, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get jealous.”

Roman took a moment to observe his brother’s soulmate. Patton Hartford was the prettiest person Roman had ever seen. His hair was soft and curly, his skin was smooth and dotted with freckles, and his bright blue eyes looked at Logan with such love it was blinding. 

If the Aster twins had been the school idols, Patton Hartford was the school’s sweetheart. 

That might change if the students knew that Patton was Logan’s soulmate and the love of his life. They didn’t know, of course, because Logan wasn’t fond of physical affection and Patton  
was affectionate with everyone. It had been that way since middle school, and probably would be even when they got married. 

Roman loved Logan and Patton, they were the most supportive people he knew. 

He ran his thumb over the two names on his wrist. With any luck, his soulmates would be just as supportive. 

~~~~

Virgil Moore met his first soulmate on the first day of freshman year. DC Lyons ran into him outside the cafeteria, causing him to drop his open water bottle. The resulting splash of water soaked Virgil’s converse. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Are you alright, dude?” The tall boy in black pulled a crinkled handful of napkins out of his backpack and dropped them into the puddle of water on the ground. 

“Uh. Yeah. Thanks, I’m good.” 

The boy then picked up the bottle and tossed it into a near trashcan without looking. 

“Good throw, DC!” A passing student patted the boy on the back. 

He nodded in acknowledgement, before turning back to Virgil. “Still, I feel like shit, man, can I get you another?” 

Virgil was staring up at him in shock. Did he hear that right? Was this actually his soulmate? Maybe DC was a nickname that just one person used. Maybe it was a joke. Maybe- 

“Hey, dude, you ok?”

“DC?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, man. DC Lyons. On the birth certif and everything.” Soulmate! Maybe he was! 

“Um. I’m. I’m Virgil. Uh. Virgil Moore.” 

DC did a double take, and grinned. “You got Lydia on your wrist too?” 

Virgil nodded. 

“That’s the shit, dude.”

“Uh. Yeah, I guess so. Ah. So. Soulmates?” 

“Yeah, man. You wanna. Like. Do something sometime?” Virgil looked up at DC and noticed his face was flushing. 

“I think I’d, uh, like that, yeah.” He smiled, and DC’s enthusiastic grin softened into a smile in return.

~~

The two got on like a house afire, despite DC being two years Virgil’s senior. Underneath his laid-back demeanor, DC had a wicked sense of humor and a love for MCR that rivaled Virgil’s own. 

It was no wonder then, when in the middle of the night his sophomore year, Virgil called DC first. 

“Dee, did you feel it?” He was holding the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, rubbing at the second name on his wrist gently. 

“Feel and see, Virge. What do you think happened to Lydia?” 

Because there, in stark black lettering, where once his wrist read “Lydia”, was the name “Roman”.

“I think… I think they’re trans, Dee. Remember Remy’s partner, Emile?”

“Yeah, didn’t he transition last year? Remy said the name on his wrist changed when Emile decided on his new name.” 

“I hope Roman” the new name felt foreign on his tongue, but so _right_ at the same time. “I hope Roman is safe.”

“We’ll find them soon, Virge, and they will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was _not_ happy. He didn’t blame his father for getting a promotion, but he didn’t want to move so far away from his soulmate.

There were laws, of course, that would make it so he could stay and live with his soulmate, but the fact that DC was almost twenty and Virgil had a year before he even hit eighteen made it less acceptable in societal standards. 

So here he was, having to move several hours away from his boyfriend.

At least he’d already made friends at his new school, even though the semester hadn’t started yet. The school had given his contact information to an honor student who would help him settle in, and Patton had immediately added him to a group chat with some of his friends.

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** Hey, so, I’m V. Nice to meet you all.

**PatDad:** Hi V! Thanks for accepting my invite, kiddo!

**L.Aster:** Salutations, V. Patton informs me that you will be joining us at school once winter break is over?

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** Uh, yeah. That’s the plan.

**PrinceCharming:** Greetings, fair friend! Just out of curiosity, do you go by V because your profile picture is the mask from V for Vendetta, or is it the other way around?

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** The other way around. My soulmate calls me V, and his favorite movie is V for Vendetta, so I just ran with it. 

**PrinceCharming:** Ah, soulmates! What a wonderful thing, to be in love! It seems I’m the only one in this chat who hasn’t found theirs yet!

**PatDad:** Aww, you’ll find yours soon, kiddo. Right, honey?

**L.Aster:** It is improbable that you will go your entire life without meeting at least one of your soulmates.

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** You have more than one too? 

**PrinceCharming:** I’m just worried that I’ll find them, and they won’t find me.

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** Mood. D and I aren’t sure we’ll find our third either. Like, how many people are named Roman these days?

**PrinceCharming:** Plenty.

~~~~~~

Virgil got along great with Patton, L, and Princey. In fact, he connected with Princey on a different level than the other two, and they commiserated about soulmates often.

They also enjoyed debating about Disney and music, and Virgil was quite sure he’d recognize the dramatic boy as soon as he saw him, even though they’d never exchanged photos. 

So here he was, staring up at the doors of his new high school campus. 

“You must be Virgil!” 

He spun at the enthusiastic voice, and found himself facing two very pretty people. The one who had spoken had his arms open for a hug.

“I’m Patton, and this is Logan, my soulmate!”

Virgil smiled and stepped into the enthusiastic hug. They’d only just met in person and he thought Patton was the best.

“Is that Vee?” Another voice sounded behind him, and he turned to see the most stunning person he’d ever seen. 

A teen with a vibrant red undercut, tan skin, and honey-warm eyes was walking towards the trio with long, purposeful strides. When he reached them, he ruffled Virgil’s hair. 

Virgil couldn’t escape, because he was still in Patton’s hug, but he blushed furiously and ducked his head.

Patton and Logan were great looking, but Princey was-

Princey was _gorgeous_.

“Heya, Princey.”

Patton let go of him and pounced. “Roman! Why didn’t you-“

Virgil tuned Patton’s words out, focusing on Princey’s real name. 

Roman.

RomanRomanRomanRoman.

But.

It probably wasn’t _his_ Roman. There were plenty of people with that name, surely. 

“V?” 

He started as a hand landed on his shoulder, and turned to Logan, who was giving him a concerned look. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you satisfactory?”

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, thanks L.”

The bell rang, and Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand. They’d decided to let him guide Virgil around, unless one of the others shared a class with him. 

“Let’s go!”

Laughing, Virgil went. Roman winked at him as they passed, causing him to blush again. 

Roman was bad for his heart.

~~~

He had fourth period free, and he was given a teacher’s note that let him wander the school and familiarize himself with it. And wander he did, making sure to check where his classrooms were and make note of them. 

And then he came to a trophy case. Out of curiosity, he started reading the names on the trophies. 

There were a few for Logan, in debate. One for Roman, in track, and then- Several for Lydia Aster, also in track.

Now, Virgil wasn’t dumb. He knew Logan and Roman were twins, and he knew that they were the only two kids in their family. 

So who was Lydia? It was possible that there was someone else with the last name Aster in the school, but. 

What if?

He pulled out his phone and shot a text to DC.

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** I think I found Roman.

**PantsOnFire:** lmk

~~~

It was just his luck that he had Patton in his band class. For some reason, none of them had thought about the fact that the trio were seniors and Virgil was only a junior, so they wouldn’t really have classes together. 

But there Patton was, and, even better, he played tuba, which was close enough to Virgil’s drums for them to have a conversation while they waited on the band director.

“Hey Pat?”

“Yeah, Virge?”

“Who’s Lydia?”

Another band member turned and glared at Virgil.

“Didn’t you know it’s rude to deadname someone? Roman hasn’t done anything to you!”

Virgil held his hands up. “Sorry! I didn’t know! Nobody told me Roman was trans, I just thought they had a cousin or something.”

Roman was trans. Roman was trans! 

He couldn’t wait to see the other boy again. 

~~~

After class, Patton pulled him to the side. 

“Now, kiddo, I hope you don’t treat Roman any differently now that you know. He’s still the same guy you’ve been friends with.”

“No! No, I would never! I just-“ Virgil pulled up his sleeve, showing Patton the names on his wrist. “DC is the soulmate I know… Roman’s name was Lydia up until last year.”

Patton squealed, and then the bell rang.

~~~~

DC Lyons was smart. People didn’t think he was, because he didn’t show it often, but he had brains. After he got the text from Virgil, he called his boss.

“Hey Rem.”

“What’s up, bitch?”

“I need to cancel all my appointments today. And maybe tomorrow, too.”

“Fuck. Okay, mind me asking why?”

“Virgil thinks he found our third. I need to go down there. If he’s right, I’m meeting a new soulmate. If he’s not, I gotta comfort my boyfriend.”

“Valid. I want the tea when you’ve got it, bitch.”

“Yeah, go be a slut somewhere else.”

“Rude.”

DC hung up, and started his car. Tattoos could wait another day, his soulmates could not.

A few hours into his drive, he got a call from Virgil. 

“Dee! It’s him! It’s got to be!”

“Alright, I’m on my way.”

“Wait, what?”

“Is there a park or something we could meet at? I’m about two hours out.”

“You’re coming here? What about work?”

“Remy’s got it. I’d rather be with you.”

“I love you. Yeah, there’s a park. Want me to ask Roman to meet us there?”

“That would work.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Love you too. Gotta drive now, text me the park address.”

DC hung up and laughed. They found their third! Their Roman! 

~~~

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** Hey, can you meet me at the park in a bit?

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** The one by Albertsons

**PrinceCharming:** Sure. 

**PrinceCharming:** Why?

**ChemicallyImbalanced:** It’s a surprise.

~~~

**PrinceCharming:** PATTON LOGAN

**PrinceCharming:** YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS

**PrinceCharming:** VIRGIL IS MY SOULMATE

**PrinceCharming:** AND DC IS HOT TOO

**PrinceCharming:** I JUST KISSED MY SOULMATES

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
